plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 31
Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 30 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 32}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 31 was the 31st day of Ancient Egypt. Upon completing the level, the player would receive a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Hey! Our lawnmowers are a-missing! Penny: The timeline is exhibiting instabilities, User Dave. Penny: Fixed-loop paradoxes are forbidding the presence of lawnmowers. Crazy Dave: But I named the middle one "Mowie"! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty Like Modern Day - Day 40 onwards and shown on the dialogue, there are no lawn mowers to save lanes, so the player should make sure to not let a single zombie pass through their defenses. Waves 1 5 |note1 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie2 = |note2 = First flag |zombie3 = None |note3 = Sandstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 4 2 |note4 = Second flag |zombie5 = |note5 = Sandstorm!; 1x Plant Food available |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Third flag |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |note8 = Final wave; Sandstorm! |ambush8 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 - Kung-Fu Fighting Created by Comicboss4000 '' *'Required Plants:''' ** ** ** ** ** (must be at level 4 or above) ** ** (optional) *Start off the level by planting three Sun-shrooms on the first column to the left. *Kill the first few zombies with Celery Stalker, or if the former is still recharging, you can take them out with Bonk Choy. *If zombies are concentrated in huge groups, you can use Lava Guava to take them out. DO NOT use Plant Food on Bonk Choy to take non-Gargantuar zombies out, as every Plant Food counts and is precious in this level. *When the first Gargantuar comes, Cherry Bomb him and then use Plant Food on Bonk Choy. If you want to save your Plant Food; you can also use Primal Potato Mine. To deal with the Imp, just plant Bonk Choy on the third column. *When two more Gargantuars come, Cherry Bomb both of them by placing the Cherry Bomb in the row in between on them. Then, use Plant Food on Bonk Choy. Kill the Imp in the way as you did before. *In the final wave, three Gargantuars will come on Rows 1, 3, and 5. Cherry Bomb two of them and put Plant Food on Bonk Choy in the middle of them. For the remaining Garg, use Primal Potato Mine on him. If you have Plant Food left, you can feed your Bonk Choy plant food again. If you don't, keep damaging the Gargantuar with Celery Stalker or Lava Guava and wait for Cherry Bomb or Primal Potato Mine to load up. When either of them load up, just blow the Gargantuar up and you're finished. Gallery AEDay31BonkChoy.png|Finished by Comicboss4000 (the black blob on the top is the charred Gargantuar) Trivia *Crazy Dave saying that he named the middle lawn mower "Mowie" may be a reference to how kids often name things something ending in the letter(s) "-y" or "-ie." Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 31's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels without any lawn mowers